Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powder recoaters adapted for use in three-dimensional printing and three-dimensional printers having such powder recoaters.
Background of the Art
There are today various types of three-dimensional printers, i.e. devices that convert electronic representations of three-dimensional articles into the articles themselves by the systematic building-up of one or more materials. The device of the present invention finds particular utility with the types of three-dimensional printers which create three-dimensional articles by selectively binding together preselected areas of successively deposited layers of powder. These types of three-dimensional printers are referred to herein as “powder-layer three-dimensional printers” because the construction of the three-dimensional article by such printers utilizes layers of powders as a build material. Examples of such types of powder-layer three-dimensional printers include, without limitation, the binder-jet three-dimensional printers, the selective sintering three-dimensional printers, and the electron beam melting three-dimensional printers.
It is to be understood that the term “powder” is also sometimes referred to in the art as “particulate material” or “particles” and the term “powder” is to be construed herein as meaning any such material, by whatever name, that is used in such three-dimensional printers as a layer-forming material. Powder may comprise any type of material capable of taking on the powder form, e.g. metal, plastics, ceramics, carbon, graphite, composite materials, minerals, etc., and combinations thereof. The term “build powder” is used herein to refer to a powder which is used to form the powder layers and from which the article is built in a powder-layer three-dimensional printer.
During the operation of a powder-layer three-dimensional printer, a first layer of a build powder is deposited upon a vertically indexible build platform and then successive powder layers are deposited one at a time upon the first powder layer. Selected portions of selected powder layers are treated to bind the powders in those portions together as one or more three-dimensional articles are formed. Collectively, the portions of the deposited powder layers which are not bound together are referred to herein as a “powder bed.”
The process of forming a powder layer is sometimes referred to in the art, and is referred to herein, as “recoating”. The device or combination of devices of a particular powder-layer three-dimensional printer that accomplishes the recoating is sometimes referred to in the art, and is referred to herein, as a “powder recoater” or more simply as a “recoater.”
In some powder-layer three-dimensional printers, each powder layer is formed by transferring a predetermined quantity of build powder from an open-top stationary powder reservoir by first indexing upward a platform which supports the powder within the reservoir a predetermined amount to raise the predetermined quantity above the reservoir walls and then pushing that quantity of powder across the top of the build platform or the powder bed, e.g. by a doctor blade or a counter-rotating roller, to form a powder layer. Examples of such recoaters are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,380 to Cima et al. Such recoaters are generally limited for use with relatively small size powder beds, i.e. those which having recoating direction lengths of under a few tens of centimeters.
In some powder-layer three-dimensional printers, each powder layer is deposited upon the build platform or upon an extant powder bed by a recoater comprising a traveling powder dispenser which dispenses a build powder through an open slit as it traverses across the build platform or powder bed. Examples of such recoaters are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,799,253 B2 to Hochsmann et al. Such recoaters may or may not include some device which is adapted to smoothen the top of the powder layer. As used herein, the term “smoothen” is to be interpreted as meaning operating on a quantity of powder so as to do at least one of (a) form at least a portion of the quantity of powder into a layer, (b) make at least a portion of the surface of a layer comprising the quantity of powder less rough, and (c) compress at least a portion of a layer comprising the quantity of powder. A mechanism which smoothens a quantity of powder is referred to herein as a “smoothing device.”
Recently, recoaters for powder-layer three-dimensional printers have been developed which discharge powder from a traveling powder dispenser which has a mesh, i.e. a screen or a sieve, attached to its side or bottom so that powder can be dispensed through the mesh onto the powder bed. Examples of such recoaters are described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,254,535 B2 to Buller et al. Such recoaters may or may not include a smoothing device.
A problem with prior art recoaters which include traveling powder dispensers is that they are not well adapted for use with fine powders. Fine powders, as that term is used herein, are those build powders which are prone to flow problems and/or to agglomeration problems due to the fact that for them surface-related forces are no longer negligible in relation to gravitational forces. In general, fine powders have an average effective diameter of under 20 microns, although for some powder materials having high levels of surface-related forces, the average effective diameter at which they fall within this definition of fine powders is larger than 20 microns. It is to be understood that the surface-related forces do not only include forces by which one particle is inherently attracted to another, but also include the forces arising from materials which at least partially coat a particle's surface, e.g. adsorbed moisture.